Full Moon Shining Upon Them
by Maddie-san
Summary: He was cold and detached with only one goal in mind. She was forced to do his bidding but she refused to bend to his will. A/U Vegetasei.
1. Part 1

A/N: I KNOOOOW. But Maddie you got that Vegeta/Bulma story that you haven't updated in forever. (I have a document...with half a chapter? Do I get points for that?) Nothing I wrote felt right. I felt like I lost the ability to write those two. (Oh and you're probably also thinking, gurl you've got a million other stories you don't even update). Yes. Yes I know. Muses are a funny thing aren't they? BUT the good news is, I'm having fun with Bulma/Vegeta and it's helping the next chapter of satisfied love move along. So it's not that terrible...right?

So I'm doing my best, I swear. Satisfied Love will be updated and completed. I'm just still playing hide and seek with my muse and this is helping me win!

Mmm, so yeah! Let's start up yet another story! (I'm in so much trouble).

**Full Moon Shining Upon Them**

**Part 1**

The darkness engulfed the sky as he set foot on the clay colored ground. The starless nights were frequent, as more and more worlds died - most of them by his hands. He dug his heel deeply into the soil and dented the perfect pattern of the flooring beneath him. His onyx eyes flickered to the right briefly before he completely exited the spaceship. From one glance, you could assume that the planet was deserted and _devastated_ and yet it was filled with people.

His race did not care much for _living_ the way others did. The useless possessions, the superficial desires; all of those were trivial. All that ran through their blood was _fighting_, and _taking_. Food could also be added to the list. As long as those desires were satisfied, saiyans were pleased. Though some conditions could be added to the requirements.

At the moment, those needs were _technically_ filled yet he barely took any pleasure from them. Saiyans were _proud_ and currently someone – rather _something_ – was trying to abolish that pride. _Frieza_; a ruthless lizard that took it upon himself to rule the universe. Even the powerful saiyans – his people – were not able to break him. Instead, they were bending to his will.

Frieza knew Saiyans were a forceful asset to his army, so he spared them. Though, he still kept them on a tight leash. They were forced to do his dirty work and were treated like dogs in exchange. They had to obey his every command or be punished by death. _Sometimes_, it seemed like an answer but Saiyans never cowered out of anything. They fought with all they had, considering death on the battlefield as the only way to _leave_.

A few times they attempted to dethrone the lizard, but every attempt was futile. None of them gave up though because their secret weapon still remained. A long time ago there was a saiyan who reached a level never heard of, one that was unbeatable considering the immense power it gave. Many people believed it to be legend but he knew better. The reason behind that confidence was the fact that _he_ would reach it; he would be a supersaiyan.

It was in his blood, he was the Prince. His father couldn't do it but Vegeta could feel it running through his veins. The power would be his.

From the day Frieza took over, he did nothing but train. Except when he was sent on missions, but he still considered it training. From the moment he rose to the instant he passed out from exhaustion, he was over working his body. Leisure was not a luxury that he could afford. He would save his world and triumph. Once he would become a supersaiyan, they would all follow him and nothing would be able to stop him. Then, he would eliminate Frieza, and become the strongest being in the universe.

His whole life, every instant, was dedicated to destroying the evil that took hold of his world. Every day, he had to pretend, act as if he was obedient to the lizard. Everything was a lie, every day was pain and suffering. If he wasn't killing someone, he was killing his own body. There was no escape, no other choices.

Of course, it did not take him much time to notice that he was not making a lot of progress. In the others' eyes, he improved greatly over the years but he was aware of the truth. It wasn't _fast_ enough. If he kept his current rhythm, it would take him years to reach his goal. He didn't have that much time ahead of him. It was because of that current dilemma that they – the saiyan race –began to search for a solution.

And they found one.

It was not an easy task. For three years, they did an extensive search of the universe to try and find the _one_ race that could offer them what they required. They _tried_ many, sometimes they took them away by force and sometimes they came out of their own will because they knew what was good for them, yet none of them could provide him with what he sought.

Until now.

At least he hoped so.

Vegeta was tired of failure and he was getting greatly aggravated by the situation. He didn't stand for weakness and disappointment. Though this time apparently the person came highly recommend and there was no way he could fail. Vegeta wasn't sure _why_ they were so absolutely convinced but he never had a chance to ask because of Frieza.

After they found this person, a team set out to bring him on the planet. Vegeta would have gone personally but Frieza sent him on a purging mission which made it impossible. Now however, he was back, and would be the one to inspect this so-called scientist. He saw a few hundreds of them in the past years and he knew how to spot flaws with one look. This one would be no different. If he was useless, he would be destroyed and shown no mercy.

In spite of that, if this person turned out to be the right one, they would have to handle the situation extremely carefully. Frieza could _not_ find out about this. If he did all their hopes would be reduced to dust and all their hard work would be for nothing. But he didn't waste many thoughts over that since Vegeta knew how to be discreet and dissimulate _anything_.

Frieza wasn't too present on Vegetasei, which would also make it much easier to hide the scientist. Hiding the inventions though might be another problem. He wasn't sure how they were going to fix that one yet but it wasn't on top of his priority list. First, he needed to find a competent person whom he'd hold in the palm of his hand. It was usually very easy; all he had to do was threatened them and every races went to their knees for him.

Slowly, he began closing the last few meters which separated him from the gigantic wooden doors of the castle. Many people bowed at his sight and he ignored them as per usual. He was of royal blood and extremely important; his time and attention was only directed to those who deserved it and that applied to a very limited amount of people. The rest were a waste of his time.

"My Prince, should I run you a bath?" one of the servants inquired as she observed him and his outfit which was completely covered in dirt.

He dismissed the girl with a hand gesture before venturing further into the castle. He would have ignored the people rushing to his side if one of them weren't Nappa.

He was a tall bald saiyan whom was by his side since his birth. He could be _extremely_ annoying but he was part of the elite class and proved to be useful during certain situations. Nappa also knew when _not_ to bother Vegeta, so if he was present at the moment it meant something important required his immediate attention.

All he could do was hope it had nothing to do with the scientist. Today was not exactly his day and the last thing he needed was another failure.

"Make it quick," Vegeta said as he kept walking to save time.

Nappa almost gulped as he tried to talk to him without infuriating him. "Well you see, we are having some problems with the scientist." How could he put it? "She's _feisty_."

_She_? Vegeta frowned slightly before nodding and adjusting his course slightly. He planned to see his father one on one first, but it would be delayed. Apparently, a whole army of saiyans couldn't handle a _she_. How useless were his men? What a disgrace.

"Where is she from?" Vegeta inquired with his scowl never fading away.

"Earth," Nappa answered quickly.

Knowing Vegeta probably didn't know much about a distance weak planet, he handed him a folder which contained information about humans. Vegeta rudely snatched it from him before his eyes traveled over the sheets while he kept moving forward. The first thing that struck him was how _weak_ they were. Surely they could handle her, could they not? _Pathetic_. If she didn't want to behave then they _had_ to _make_ her.

When Vegeta finally reached his destination he was graced with a circle of saiyans – he assumed the woman was in the middle of it – and his father. Usually, King Vegeta didn't bother examining the candidates, and Vegeta was quite surprised to see him there though he didn't allow the emotion to reach his facial features. Hopefully, he didn't have hidden intentions.

"Father," Vegeta said before bowing ever so slightly.

King Vegeta's eyes snapped in direction of his son before he let a smirk reach his lips. He nodded his head a little prior to re-focusing his attention on the girl in front of him. She was _something_, he had to give her that. Completely weak, powerless, and defenseless, but she had quite the mouth on her. Though she could not back it up, or execute any threat that rolled past her lips, she still screamed it loud and clear.

Such attitude was not usually tolerated, but her intellectual capacities kept her alive. He snapped people's neck for a lot less, but – as hard as it was for him to admit– they needed her. She – and her father – were the only one so far who were able to demonstrate great skills. They could provide saiyans with a gravity machine, and many training equipment that was not invented anywhere else yet.

They heard about the Briefs family from another planet, which received small training bots from them. A team was sent to investigate them, and the results were fructuous. The old man was their first _choice_, especially after he demonstrated a small version of something he called a _gravity room_, however things did not go according to what they planned.

From the tale King Vegeta was told, it appeared that the man's daughter barged in, and aggressively voiced her opinion and that her _old_ father would _not_ make a dangerous trip into outer space to work for some ruthless _monkeys_. But saiyans never took no for an answer and obviously the proper threats were made. If humans weren't going to help, then what was the point of _Earth_ remaining intact?

As expected, it worked. It was the fragility of weak races, and how they let their emotions and attachments lead their lives that ruined them. A saiyan wouldn't give in such a way, which was also why they were superior.

Though they gave in to the saiyans' demands, after much discussion, it seemed she offered herself instead of her father. The older man assured his daughter could do the same work he could, and apparently made no attempt to stop her and the King could now understood why. However, they were now _stuck_ with her. Though he was willing to put up with hearing her loud voice as long as some results were shown. Still, he would insist on her politeness towards her superiors.

The King was older, and though he was merciless, he had much more patience than his son. As long as she respected him, she would be allowed a few _slip_-ups – oh and also on the conditions that some work was going to be accomplished of course. He had a feeling his son Vegeta wouldn't see it the same way. Especially since Frieza took over, the boy liked to have control over _everyone_ who was beneath him. This girl would be no exception.

His son could hardly be blamed though. It was in their blood to dominate and currently that instinct was being crushed. After all, wasn't he allowing the woman to remain alive, only because they needed her? With that mouth of hers, she would have been destroyed already if she weren't useful. Perhaps in the end, his son would be the one to teach her courtesy.

As long as the girl remained _unharmed_ to a certain extent, he wouldn't get involve in whatever business his son found with her. Her being alive was the only thing that mattered, for the rest, she could be a useless toy if his son wished.

Vegeta headed in direction of the guards who moved away to let him pass. As more of them got out of the way, they revealed the person they were _trying_ to keep under control while _not_ killing her- which was an amazingly difficult task for Saiyans. If someone didn't obey, you killed them; those were the rules. Now their instincts were itching for them to do so, but they couldn't.

Vegeta's expression never altered even as she came in view. There she was, standing in the middle with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her cerulean eyes twinkled with fury as she laid eyes upon him. Her long blue locks were messy, probably from attempting to fight, or because she was clearlyinsane and threw a fit. He also did not miss the purple bruise on her left cheek and the deep cut on her upper lip.

_How foolish of her. _

She gave him her coldest glare and he brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"My Prince, this is Bulma Briefs and she -"

He dismissed the guard quickly with a hand gesture, cutting him off in the process.

Vegeta didn't care about who she was since all that interested him was _what_ she could do. He closed the distance between them and his onyx eyes narrowed as he observed her in whole. Although it bothered him greatly, especially considering how weak her race was, he had to admit that except for the exotic hair and eye color, she _could_ look like a tailless saiyan.

The thought disgust him. Though it might proved to be useful since they would have to keep her incognito.

He could see in her eyes the urge to snap at him, and she looked as if she was biting her tongue to hold herself back. Most of the people they brought over were shaking, trembling; cowards. She seemed to be a bit different, though considering she was the weakest of them all she should be the one to fear for her life. Then again, feeble creatures tended to be _idiots_.

Vegeta finally looked away from her. He was conflicted as he _liked_ and _despised_ her attitude at the same time but at least she inspired confidence. She had to know what she was doing since she believed she had enough skills to be kept alive. It was already a step in the right direction.

"Conditions?" he asked to no one in particular.

A short hair saiyan moved forward, a smirk on his face. "She does as she is told and we do not destroy her planet."

As that sentence was spoken, he noticed the way she burrowed her eyebrows together in frustration. Obviously the _terms_ didn't please her. Though, he couldn't care less. Apparently her skills came highly recommended, and she was supposed to be able to produce what he desperately needed. He could have asked her the questions directly, but it was much more entertaining to watch her squirm while he ignored her as if she was not important enough to be talked to.

"Show me," he demanded, referring to her work. He wanted to see the actual work or at least blue prints and plans.

As the Prince backed away from her slightly, Bulma felt her anger rise within her. He took no account of her and acted like she was invisible, or not even there! Of course, such a display of rudeness did not even faze her, not after what his people did. What kind of people _barge_ in and _demand_ something of someone and threaten to blast the whole planet away if they didn't obey?

_Clearly_ they left her family with very little choice.

Though she much preferred herself in that situation than her father. He was too soft, they would have walked all over him. Plus, he was too old to be put under such stress. She could do the same work he could but she could handle them better, at least she hoped so. Although, from the looks some of those _disgusting_ monkeys were giving her, she wasn't sure she felt safe.

Then again with them, she'd never be safe.

Bulma was only there for lack of better option. Usually when someone offered a threat of that caliber, they didn't go through with it but they had showed her they could kill without mercy by blasting away a third of her city. She might be stubborn but she was no fool, which was why she agreed to this. She was not doing this to be a _hero_ and save her planet. Not that she did not care about Earth but… it was mostly to perhaps rescue herself, and her family.

It was a tad bit selfish, but _she_ was the one putting her life on the line after all, meaning she was allowed such selfish actions.

Now though, she had to put up with them and especially _him_. It was already hard to get those bastards to keep their hands off of her but she now had to deal with someone who _obviously_ had an inflated ego problem. If he had questions about her work, he should ask _her_ not them. What did they know? It was obvious by their rough appearances that they didn't know the first thing about inventions and technology.

_Disgusting, stinking, caveman, idiotic, moronic, brain dead monkeys! _

Her eyes glanced in his direction as he glanced over the blueprints she brought, and she couldn't help the emotion of fury stirring up inside of her. Everything about him just infuriated her even more. His stupidgravity defying hair, his _shortness_, and his arrogance. Though the last one _was_ a trait to be expected from a Prince but nonetheless.

If it weren't for her anger, she probably would have allowed herself a few tears. After all, she was just taken away from the only world she ever knew, and she was at their complete mercy. How long until their patience reached their limits? They _needed_ her, but they didn't owe her anything. If something happened, they could always get her father and forced him to help without telling him she was dead.

Her life was in their hands and it was perhaps the scariest thought that ever crossed her mind. Life as she knew it was over and she was too well aware of that.

All the ones she loved, all the things she did; it could all go away in the blink of an eye.

Vegeta folded the blueprints carefully. After all, they needed to be intact if he wanted the useless woman to build him his _gravity room_. Once he was done, he put them back on the table before re-focusing his attention back on her. Not to his surprise, she wasn't gazing his way and probably trying to get back to him in her own way.

Instead of being polite, and waiting for him to lay eyes on her, she was looking through one of the windows like something _interesting_ was occurring. Foolish girl; did she not know he could _smell _her rage and fury? It was laced with her scent.

He had to admit from what he saw so far her work was decent. Vegeta never saw anything like it before and if it was true that it would work, then she might just be allowed to keep her life and her planet. Though she would not be granted any margin of error. If she failed, they would all be dead.

Enough time had been wasted already.

"You. Woman."

Her whole body stiffened. _Woman?_ Obviously displeased by his lack of manners, she didn't answer. If he was _finally_ going to talk her, he could _at least_ address her properly. She didn't care about his title or his strength.

Vegeta closed his eyes from a brief moment and everyone in his vicinity nearly winced. If there was one thing the Prince despised, it was being ignored. Especially by a commoners like her. Vegeta's hand crisped into a fist as he walked closer to her. He was _royalty_ and he would not be treated in such a fashion. She _owed_ him respect.

When Bulma suddenly felt him being too close, she tilted her head to the side slightly, catching a glimpse of him. Though she didn't allow her body language to change, she had to admit the look in his eyes was terrifying. Did she already push him over his limit? Apparently he wasn't used to people not doing _exactly_ what he wanted. A part of her wanted to be over confident since she already knew how to push his buttons but the other half feared his reaction.

Suddenly, he did a sound that resembled a chuckle mixed with a scoff. Perhaps it was time to let her in on the secret. "I can smell your emotions, Woman."

Her eyes widened a bit and she turned her head so he could not longer see her face. Apparently she didn't know much about saiyans yet but she'd have to be careful since they had a powerful nose.

A little surprised by his statement, she failed to notice the darkness in his voice. Bulma had no idea what kind of people she was up against.

Sometimes in their toughest time, people will go to the limit of their capacities to obtain what they want.

Before she could spin around, she felt him _right_ behind her. For a second, the thought of fearing for her life crossed her mind. They were murderers and they proved it. Her heart began to hammer in her chest and he smirked as he heard it pound. It was his favorite sound; the prey's heartbeat ramming within the chest as it felt its last moment slip away. At that instant, he could have wrapped his fingers around her slender neck and watched the life leave her body.

But he restrained himself.

Not only because he needed her but because despite every signal her body was sending she kept a stoic, defying expression upon her features.

"How long will it take you to build this?" he inquired with a firm tone.

They wasted enough time finding someone who could do the job. Now he expected her to do it quick. Vegeta still felt annoyed by her lack of respect but he would deal with it in due time. If he damaged her _now_, then it would only delay the process further. But once she was done, then she'd get what was coming her way.

Bulma tried to avoid glancing his way just to _not_ give him that power. "By myself, two weeks."

"Too long," he quickly answered. "How many people do you required to complete it in three days?"

Her blue eyes widened for a brief second. _Three days_? "Ten people that _know_ what they're doing." If they stuck her with idiots, like she had a feeling they would, then it would be worthless since all they would do was slow her down.

His frown deepened and he didn't miss the _insult_ that was disguised in her sentence. Obviously she was _underestimating_ saiyans, thinking all they had was brutal force. His fist tightened as he kept his rage under control, something he rarely did.

He _required_ the machine. At least, it was what he kept repeating to himself. Why did competent people have to be so infuriating? He could picture himself right now squeezing the air out of her lungs, watching her fall lifeless upon the ground.

He barely tolerated Frieza's insults, and the lizard _could_ kill him. He wouldn't take any from her. Today was her lucky day and it wouldn't happen again.

"You'll have your team, but you have _three_ days. No more," he warned before turning his back on her. "You'll start tomorrow at dawn."

Her eyes narrowed as she observed him leave, completely not caring about her or her situation. But honestly did she expect any different? They did not consider her feelings when they brought her to this forsaken planet, why would it be any better now that she was here?

"Bring her to her room," Vegeta ordered before fully disappearing from her sight.

At _least_ she would have her own space.

She rose from the ground slowly, her ribs painfully stinging after the beating they gave her when she _fought_ back. Considering their strength, it could have been a lot worse.

A sigh escaped her lips as she began to follow one of the girls, feeling a bit safer with the female gender than with the males. Their eyes were burning her skin and she didn't like it. It only helped to add to her previous statement about them; _savage beasts_. She _would_ have hoped for a lock on her door _but_ they could easily break it down so it would be pointless.

All she could do was pray she was labeled off limits.

-F-

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she dropped her heavy body on the ground. The last little while was _extremely_ tiring. Even though she didn't remember much of her trip in space, she was drained. The whole time they locked her into a small room, which even lacked a window. They might treat like a slave but she was grateful to be by herself instead of with those _saiyans_.

Now, she had to build a machine for them so that they could grow _stronger_. Weren't they powerful enough? Why did they require more strength? Of course the situation was not explained to her at all. Apparently she was supposed to obey their orders, and not ask a single question.

Bulma knew it was better for her survival to follow that path, but her mind wouldn't allow it. Though she might have to put a damper on the whole _fighting back_ thing. At least until her injuries were healed.

But she would not let them break her.

She never permitted anyone to walk all over her before and she wasn't about to start now. Though coming out harshly and asking was probably not the best way to go, and she did intend on remaining alive. Perhaps she would be able to extract some information from her team? Subtly of course.

Her brain pulsed painfully, letting her know it was being overworked.

When Bulma didn't know how to deal with her emotions, she allowed her anger to get the best out of her. She was never weak in front of anybody. But right now, it was hard to remain strong. She didn't know how long she would be here with no one by her side. It reminded her how insane she was for leaving like that although she did not have a choice in the first place.

Except her parents, nobody knew where she went.

_Yamcha_.

Her boyfriend. Well, _ex_-boyfriend.

Actually, they never really were together. They were sort of involved but it did not lasted very long. Yamcha had a very _wandering_ eye, and Bulma couldn't stand sharing the person who was supposed to be the love of her life. It led to a huge fight, but in the end, they remained friends.

But now that she was on this strange planet filled with _hungry_ males, she almost wished she had Yamcha with her. Perhaps if she _was_ with him, this situation wouldn't seem as horrible. Plus, losing her virginity to a _good_ friend sounded much better than being a Saiyan's whore.

…would they do that to her?

She did not even know if they would keep their promise.

Quickly, Bulma shook her head. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such thoughts. She made the adult decision to come here instead of letting her father sacrifice himself and there was no going back. Perhaps if she fulfilled their demands quickly enough, they would release her. If not, she could only hope they would do it once they accomplished whatever it was they were trying to do.

Her hopes were low.

Her heart heavy, she dragged herself away from the bed, and approached the window. This place was so different from Earth. The ground was the color of blood, there were three bright white moons and earlier on she noticed the sky was tainted orange. This wasn't her home. This was _hell_. She was surrounded by fire and pain.

Slowly she turned her back to the window, not wanting to glance at the outside world anymore. It didn't matter what it looked like, she wasn't here for sight seeing. Her goal was to finish the GR, provide them with what they needed, and see that Prince as little as possible.

If she could manage to do that and prevent any incidents from happening, perhaps this wouldn't be such a nightmare.

Bulma glued her lips together before closing her eyes.

Perhaps she should try to get some sleep before it was too late. She had a feeling the Prince would be true to his words and would barge in her room to wake her up at the first crack of dawn. She gazed in direction of the bed, pondering the issue before she decided she couldn't sleep. Her mind was too focused and her heart was filled with many emotions.

She would still be able to perform though. She went weeks without sleeping in the past and she still completed her work.

Her blue orbs flickered in direction of the door which looked extremely tempting at the moment. Although it was a terrifying place to be, filled with dangerous strangers, her sense of adventure was tickling her.

She used to dive in and explore at the first chance she got. Of course, she never went anywhere truly dangerous. And she was supposed to avoid trouble – for the time being. But – but _she was a scientist damn it_. A whole new race. Technology. She was in a royal castle and she'd be stuck in a room the whole time?.

But, she wasn't a prisoner was she? At least not one like on Earth.

They weren't treating her like one by offering her such a nice room right?

At the worse, she could say she was looking for a missing blue prints or something that fell. It would sound credible right? Plus, she was small enough to sneak herself through the halls without really being noticed… at least she hoped.

Bulma took a few steps in direction of the door and put her hand on the handle. She _shouldn't_ do this. Why did she have the urge to? The safest thing was to stay put. But then again it was exactly what they wanted from her and she just wanted so badly to go against their wishes.

One act of rebellion to soothe the rage in her heart.

In a last moment of doubt, she closed her eyes snf then gathered the courage to open the door.

Time to take a risk.

-F-

Vegeta emerged from the shower, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He ran his fingers through his thick mane of black hair before shaking his head slightly and getting rid of the excess of water which was pulling his hair down. He wanted for this shower to calm his nerves down but he found himself more annoyed than before.

It was that damn woman.

He was used to having people fawn over him, especially females. Why wouldn't they? But _her_, she was so arrogant and disrespectful. He wanted nothing more but to teach her a lesson. Lately, he was under a lot of stress, and he didn't need some weakling talking back to him. His saiyans instincts were itching but he tried to push the urge aside.

Her _shrieking_ that she called a voice echoed in his head. _The mouth on the woman_. When this was over, when she was no longer useful…he'd strangle her and watch as the light in her blue eyes would go out.

Usually, Vegeta had good control over his emotions, and he wouldn't let this situation get the best of him. If he could put up with Frieza for months, he could handle a silly human girl. As he entered his bedroom, his eyes glanced to his empty large bed. Perhaps some company was what he required to relax himself.

As he kept drying his wet skin, the thought of ordering for someone to come _play_ seemed more and more appealing.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of an unfamiliar footstep. Vegeta knew everyone and could always recognize who was coming his way. This time though, he didn't which could only mean one thing. It was _her_. He frowned as he wondered what she was doing out of her room and then he headed for the door.

Quickly and fast, he opened his door and caused her to jump when they found themselves nearly face to face.

Bulma couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the unexpected intrusion. She was extremely quiet; how did he find out she was there? She opened her mouth ready to speak but no words came out.

There he was standing in front of her, naked, still dripping wet from taking a shower – at least she assumed. His eyes were cold like death and he waited for her to explain herself. It didn't take her too long to realize that if she didn't provide a reason for her little walk, he might believe she was trying to escape.

"I lost a blueprint," she quickly said while never looking away. If she showed fear, he would know she was lying.

"You didn't."

Oh what, he could smell a lie _too_? She exhaled deeply before biting on her bottom lip. "So it's forbidden to walk now?" she snapped at him.

His eyes narrowed as he kept his anger in check. She did not know when to shut her big mouth. He snapped necks for less than this. He let a few things slide but this was too much. He took a step forward, and he was _almost _intimidating.

Bulma held in her breath, unconsciously, as she waited for his next action. She was almost afraid that if she made a brusque movement, he'd kill her.

There it was again; the sound of her heart pounding.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to hear it better. He chased away all other distraction to only have her heartbeat echo in his mind. It was different from saiyans, or most aliens he encountered. It was appealing to his predator side, while being soothing at the same time.

The animalistic look on his face sent a quick shiver down her spine but she kept her stand. She would not let him overpower her. She licked her dry lips before clearing her throat. Bulma was about to announce her departure but then decided that she didn't need to alert him of her every movement.

She was her own person after all.

Slowly, she spun around and tried to hurry her steps to leave his vicinity. In spite of that, as she was about to distance herself from him, she felt a strong grip on her wrist. Bulma almost yelped in pain but managed to keep quiet. The sting of his hold brought tears to her eyes yet she did not allow them to fall.

It didn't take long for the scent of her tears to reach him and he smirked. He could feel her pulse with his fingers. Vegeta was tired of her attitude and he did not spend more than five minutes in the same room with her yet. Perhaps it was time to lay down some ground rules.

After all, he would have to spend some time with her if he wanted her inventions to be _exactly_ like he wanted. She'd be turned into his personal technology slave. Anything he required, she had to build. If something broke, she had to come running to fix it. If he had to put up with her and waste time in her awful presence, she needed to learn how to respect her superior.

He yanked her closer, her back hitting his chiseled chest. He twisted her arm, keeping her trapped. She held her breath when she felt his limp member pushing against her buttocks.

"I'm not like them," he finally said as he drilled holes in the back of her head with his eyes. "They've gone easy on you because they think you're useful." Technically she was, but he wouldn't let her know that. Moreover, he didn't depend on people; he _hated_ that.

"I won't hesitate to eliminate you if I have to." While still holding on to her wrist, he approached her face, his hot breath tickling her ear. "You will learn your _place_ in this castle."

Despite her red cheeks and embarrassment from the close proximity, Bulma furrowed her eyebrows together, her rage slowly rising. She was about to reply with a comment of her own when she felt his breathe lower onto her neck. Her whole body froze at the unexpected movement. Why was he so close? Slowly, the hold he had on her wrist loosened a bit and she almost cringed.

"Beneath me," he almost whispered, sending a shiver down her spine. Though she wasn't sure if it was one of fear or of twisted pleasure.

At her reaction, his smirk only grew wider. He released her complete before turning around and heading back into his room, leaving her standing there like an idiot.

What a trouble some woman she was already.

It took Bulma a few second to exhale deeply. She regained control of her body and quickly spun around to glare at his door. She hated herself for not reacting but she hated him more. She humphed before holding her head high, and heading back to her bedroom. This defeat tasted bittersweet and she would remember it.

He might have won this battle but the war was far from over.

If he thought she would just bow to him like all the others, he had another thing coming.

Nobody treated Bulma Briefs like that.

-F-


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **Seriously, I wanna thank everyone. After my long absence and shitty updating streak... I didn't think anyone would read this. But, seriously I missed Bulma/Vegeta. They were like my first OTP. And it feels like coming home. So thank you.

(I can't guarantee the speed of the updates, I am going with the inspiration. So far, the muses I've been with me!)

**Full Moon Shining Upon Them**

**Part 2**

A soft wind was whistling through the air, violently whipping sand against the lifeless grey bricks of the castle. A crème color light was breaking through the edge of the fuchsia curtains as the third sun finally rose, breaking the dawn of the horizon and joining the other two that were already up high in the sky.

_4:32am - earth time _obviously.

That was when the last sun rose. The first one graced the sky with its presence at 3:15am and the second not until 3:59am.

How did Saiyans sleep with such a bright light _aggressing_ their eyes? The force of the suns were awfully strong, enough to pierce through the dark fabrics of the curtains. If she had been able to sleep it would have surely woken her up. Fortunately (or was it _unfortunately_?) she found no rest. Every time she closed her eyes she jolted back up.

There was no one she could trust here. _This was not her home_. Yesterday she had been choleric; too blinded by her own wrath to fully realize what happened to her. A few hours alone in the dark allowed her to do that. Now that the latest events had sunk in, she felt sick to her stomach. Home was nothing more than a far away dream and she was left at the mercy of monsters.

_Especially him_.

He was worst than all of them.

She did not omit from her thoughts his _attitude_ from the previous night but it was on the back burner for the moment. She would get back to him; she would find a way to show him he did not _own_ her despite the fact that he kidnapped and blackmailed her. However, she had to first allow herself to have one morning of wallowing and self-pity. Her heart was caught in her throat and she was doing nothing to feel better.

Once they would come to get her – which she could only assume would be anytime now since the suns were up – she would be strong, she would be the fiery, unstoppable, beautiful Bulma Briefs she always was. But right now, she was a scared girl in space with her knees tucked against her chest. One moment of weakness and then she would be strong forever.

Alas, Bulma was not meant to wallow in despair for very long. A powerful knock echoed through the room, the strength of it causing the cherry wooden door to shake under the pressure. Which brought forth one question; how come an advanced alien race still used wooden door? Somehow she felt she would never get an answer to her question.

"What is it?" she snapped. She could not let them see or hear her fear. It was enough that they could smell it. She had to find a solution to that. She refused to constantly be at the mercy of their noses.

"Prince Vegeta orders you to begin working immediately," said the voice behind the doors.

_Order her_? He could go to hell with that attitude.

"Well I'm not ready."

It was not a lie; she had no change of clothes, she had not taken a shower and she had not eaten. She did not know where to find any of those things. There were no drawers, no bathroom – which reminded her she _really_ had to pee – and she had no clue as to where to find food. Did saiyans not eat? Did they not have bodily functions? All those questions and all the uncertainty both stressed her out and pleased the scientist side of her brain.

Bulma quickly came to the conclusion that her answer left the guard _perplexed_. He probably did not plan on her talking back. _Everyone did what the little prince wanted_. He had another surprise coming if he thought she was going to be at his beck and call. _Not this girl_.

She crossed her arms across her chest and waited a tad bit longer. When he never spoke again she assumed he had gone back to Vegeta to report what took place. She rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming.

_Better get ready_.

Meanwhile in a room not too far from her, Vegeta was putting own his uniform with a scold on his face. Today was not going as he planned. He was supposed to set up the woman in the lab. Instead, someone else would have to do it. Frieza had a _mission_ for him. Obviously, if he dragged on before doing it, Frieza might decide to pay Vegetasei a little visit and it was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Instead he had to leave the annoying, shrieking banshee in the hands of incompetent warriors. They could not handle her the first time and he had the unfortunate feeling that this time would be no different.

As he slipped on his left white glove, an annoying presence tickled at him. "Did I not send you to retrieve the woman?"

The guard cleared his throat. "She said she was not ready."

Vegeta blinked once, the vein in his head slowly pulsing. He marched toward the door and opened it with one smooth swing. "And you _left_?"

The guard babbled. "We were told not to harm her."

"It does not mean you cannot drag her kicking and _screaming_. What is it you think she will do?" Kick back? As if that would hurt.

"I'll go get here immediately my Prince," he said before bowing.

"Get out of my way," he snapped as he grabbed the saiyan's neck with his hand. In one swift motion, he broke it. _Completely useless garbage._ This woman was not about to control his people simply because she was not to be killed.

He strode in direction of her personal chambers with his eyebrows furrowed. Clearly the woman was given too much luxury and did not deserve it. She wanted to act like a bitch? Then he would treat her as such. Until she learned respect she would not be supplied with anything. He had no time for her childish, spoiled attitude.

Everyone stayed out of his way while white boots collided loudly with the black ceramic floor beneath him with his step he took. It was unfortunate that her hearing – and all her other senses – were basically non-existent because she could not prepare herself for his arrival. Once he reached her door, he inhaled deeply, her _arrogance_ filling his nostrils. He was going to snap her into obedience very soon.

Vegeta chose to give her no warning while he wrapped his gloved fingers around the gold plated handle of the door. He opened it rapidly, shocking the occupant.

Bulma was startled out of her skin and a _yelp_ of surprise slipped her lips. She expected for him to come but _not- not this silently!_ And the asshole did not even knock! Did he not hear of privacy and knocking and …. _Of course not! _He was a savage, dim witted monkey!

"_You_."

"It's Prince Vegeta to you, woman."

"It's _Miss_ Bulma Briefs to you Prince of all Assholes."

His black onyx eyes dangerously narrowed and she fought the urge to gulp. _He needs me alive, he needs me alive,_ she chanted in her head.

He closed the distance between them so fast that she did not even have a chance to blink. His left hand was wrapped around her throat, blocking the air from her throat. The fabric of his gloves burned her skin as he lifted her up, her feet grazing the floor but never touching it. She extended her arms in front of her, trying to claw at him, push him away but there was too much distance between them and all of her efforts were useless.

He watched, half amused, as she tried to attack _him_. Like she stood a chance. All he had to do was put a bit more pressure and his thumb would break her throat and silence her and her vulgar mouth forever. _How tempting_. He watched the fury, the hell that danced in her unusual blue eyes and he smirked. At least she was putting on a fight even when her life was on the edge of ending.

Foolish creature, so weak and yet a giant fire of wrath blazed inside of her.

"It seems you did not take my warning seriously."

He did not know what kind of life she had on Ea.. Rat - _Whatever her planet was _– but this was not a weak foolish world. Disrespect had consequences and her _brain_ would not save her from this punishment. Perhaps once she paid the price, she would listen to him and stop being a brat.

They were about to find out.

He loosened his hold around her neck a bit and then, he pushed her against his chest. She gasped, both to fill her empty lungs with air but also in shock at the sudden closeness. He did not miss the line of crimson blush that quickly faded in on her pale ivory skin. _Interesting_, he thought before grabbing her by the waist and flipping her horizontally. Once she was tucked against his side, he walked in direction of the door.

"_Let go of me you monkey!_" she screamed while trying to kick his side. _What in the world did he think he was doing!_ Man handling her? The _nerve_ of him!

He scoffed at her futile attempts to harm him while he tried to ignore the fury that stirred within him at the insult. _Monkey_. Someone else enjoyed using that word. "You cannot hurt me you foolish woman."

Her fist felt like nothing more than tickles against his ribs. He should _kill _her for attempting to harm him – the prince. However, her laughable strength did not deserve his time. This first punishment would be quite enough. She appeared to be a high maintenance _female_ and he was convinced she would not be pleased with her new accommodations.

_"PUT ME DOWN!" _she shrieked.

He glared her way before an idea formed in his head. An evil smirked formed on his lips as he whooshed his tail around until he wrapped it around her head, fully covering her mouth. He made sure to apply enough pressure so that she could not _bite_ and then he kept heading towards the lower floor.

Regardless, she silently screamed and kicked the whole way.

-F-

"You're late little monkey."

As Frieza turned around to glance at him, Vegeta's hands crisped into fists, the spandex squeaking as he did so. He knew what was coming next; something that shattered his pride every day, something that took little piece of his soul. He would have to bow to the monster. He used to fight, he used to take every beating, every punishment.

Not anymore.

When he was a child, when he was foolish, he let anger be the only emotion that ruled him. He powered off of it, he lived off of it. All that got him was weakness. Anger was good but it needed to be powered by something else, something greater; _revenge_. Now, he knew when to sacrifice his pride, when to bow down and give up a battle to win the war.

He would never get stronger if he spent his time in punishment. When Frieza wanted to truly torture him, he did not beat him; no, that would make him stronger. Instead, he used his special collar that sucked the ki out of him. It did not _block_ it, it _took it away_. It left him weaker. He could not afford such a set back.

The day he understood that was the first time he bowed to the disgusting lizard. It always angered him but he went through with it. _It was just another sacrifice, another thing to get his revenge_. There would be no better day in his life than the day he would finally kill the lizard lord.

"You know better, _monkey_."

His fists were shaking by his side, his face was crunched up but he never looked down. He let his knee lower and lower until he felt the blue spandex of his suit grazed against the cold hard floor. His black eyes remained locked on the lizard until he slightly dipped it forward, his flame shaped gravity defying hair still pointing towards the ceiling. He broke the eye contact for a moment and then, raised his head back up.

"Gouru, bring Vegeta to his pod," Frieza said as he brought his wine glass to his lips. "And remember, I want the device and _only_ the device. There better be nothing more than dust left when you are done or it is _your_ home that will be nothing more than dust."

The constant threats, the blackmail. It was all he ever heard from the very beginning.

_"So this is what a monkey prince looks like? How disappointing!"_

_Frieza slowly walked around Vegeta, his tail dragging upon the ground as he did so. The saiyans monkeys were so proud, so lethal. He expected more than a short, useless, angry little boy. Though, Vegeta was still a child and he could work with that. His father the _king_ was too old. He could not make anything useful out of him. He could not even make him powerful._

_He could mould him to be anything he wanted. A perfect little soldier. Although, he doubted that little _fight_ in his eyes would ever go away. He did not need it to. Warriors with a purpose fought so much better. As long as Frieza kept dangling his world above his head, he would get the monkey to do his bidding. He would say jump and he would ask how high. _

_"I could kill you."_

_Frieza laughed at the response. _

_Yes, he could turn him into a killing machine. _

_"Vegeta!" his father scolded. _

_Saiyans never backed down from a fight but even he knew they did not stand a chance against the evil lord. He would not let all of his people die. No, they would not go down without a fight but fighting now was pointless. They had to shut up and bid their time. Their day would come. _

_"He's pathetic. Look at him, we can kill him."_

_"Is that so?" Frieza inquired, clearly amused._

_Vegeta changed his stance, opting for an offensive one. He did not care what his father kept saying. They were saiyans, they were the strongest, most powerful race in the universe and they did not bow down to anyone. _

_"Do you see that extra sun that floats near your planet?"_

_Vegeta frowned before turning his head slightly. That way he could still see his enemy. Though he was almost forced to completely turn it when he noticed the red ball in the emptiness of space. It was not a sun… it was… a ki ball? It could not be! It was bigger than his whole planet! If it landed…. It would destroy it._

_"Take one more step and it's gone," he added, his tone changing. Now it was colder, menacing. Frieza's eyes glowed red with a thirst of power Vegeta had never seen before. Not even in his own eyes. _

_"That's a good boy," Frieza added as Vegeta lowered his fist. _

_"Bring him to the cell."_

_It was now King Vegeta's turn to frown. "The cell?"_

_"Is there a problem?"_

_For a moment, there was silence. _

_"No."_

_"I didn't think so."_

"You can rise now."

And Vegeta did.

"Remember little monkey. Be a good boy or it will be gone before you can even return."

A toy, a pet. It was all he was with no sense of control, no power over his own life. The only power he had was to live long enough, to let his people live long enough to see his revenge.

And it would be _bloody_.

-F-

This _had_ to be a fucking joke.

First he yelled at her and pumped his big chest around, telling her she had _three_ miserable days to finish the GR. And then? Well then he locked her up in a fucking cage. _Her_, the most beautiful and richest woman on Earth and she was locked in a fucking cage. If he thought this was the way to make her be _nice_ to him he had something else coming.

The nerve of him!

And he did not even feed her! Saiyans probably did not eat because there was no way he would think she could go _two_ days without food. This was torture, this was abuse. Was it not enough that was blackmailing her? Why did he want the stupid gravity room anyway? As if an asshole like him needed to be anymore powerful! There was no way she could build a device that would make him even more ruthless.

"HEY! I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to _die_ in here! And that's exactly what's going to happen if you don't feed me! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT FOOD IS?"

They had good hearing right? One of them had to hear her! Despite the fact that he dared to throw her in such a disgusting place he could not want her _dead_. Maybe if she dropped to the ground and pretended to die they would do something? _Or they would just hear her pulse_. Damn their super hearing. They were superior to her in every aspect except intelligence.

Too bad she was too dizzy to think. And it was not as though she had a lot to work with in this cell. There were no bed. No toilet, no sink; simply no furniture.

She wrapped her hands around the cold rusted bar of her cell. This could not be a prison. They had to have other prison which was up to date with all of their technology. Anyone with a bit of strength could break out of here. He thought of her as weak and useless. He threw her in the worst place he could think of without a worry that she would escape. He did not even leave a guard with her.

_How dare he underestimate her_?

He did not want to give her anything? Fine. She would make something out of nothing and she would get out of here.

After all, there was no one to stop her.

-F-

Three days.

He never terminate a planet that quickly in the past. Although, Frieza hardly gave him a choice. He was pressing for time. His gravity room should have been ready by now and instead the damn woman had not even begun to work on it. He hoped she had at least learned her lesson. Alone, with no food for a few days; that had to break her attitude. She was a mere human; she could be easily broken.

Vegeta walked through the doors of the castle, shedding a few pieces of his armor as he did so. His gloves were torn, stained and bloody as was the rest of his uniform. Obviously, it was not his blood. Torturing people was a messy job. So was killing. Though he enjoyed it; the smell of blood, the warmth of it. He relish in taking lives. It was his outlet.

If he could not live free then nobody else could.

"Prince Vegeta."

"Not now Raditz."

"There has been a problem."

That little sentence was enough to stop him in his tracks. His left boot clacked against the flooring as he halted. His glance was hard and focused as his eyes narrowed.

"What kind of problem?"

"It's the woman."

_Oh for fuck's sake._ "Are you telling me that a _planet_ of saiyans could not handle one mere weakling?"

"We were ordered not to kill her."

"That does not mean you cannot control her."

He shook his bare fists by his side before walking away from Raditz. Idiotic moron. The cell was supposed to break her. She was supposed to come back from this little journey _broken_ and obedient. How could she not even do that right? How could they all let this happen? As if he was not doing enough.

Vegeta followed her scent all the way to the lower level. The entire time he was in the transporter he tapped his foot in annoyance. No one ever infuriated him as much as her. How could a tiny human be so enraging? How could she cause so much chaos when her life could be so easily taken?

His rage made his ki flared and everyone took it as a signal to stay out of his way. Although after what took place with the human woman, nobody expected him to be pleased. It was quite difficult to deal with her. She shrieked and they were not allowed to kill her. How else were they supposed to get her to shut up?

Once he entered the old dungeon he found two guards standing in front of the cell where he left her. _Two_ saiyans were wasted to watch over that pathetic life form? It was a disgrace.

"Move," he ordered as he took a step forward.

They immediately obeyed and revealed the woman. Her back was resting against the bars, He could see the way the metal dug into her back but she obviously made not attempt to remove herself from the situation. She did not even turn around to acknowledge him. Clearly her little punishment did nothing to fix that awful attitude of hers.

"_Get up_," he commanded with a husky voice.

She did not listen. _Always defying him, always challenging him_. Her attitude actually left him perplexed – nearly confused. How could such a weak being challenge someone with his strength? He held the faith of her world dangling above her and she still fought back. How stupid was she? As if she had a chance against him.

Vegeta was done wasting time. He grabbed a bar with his bare hands and yanked the whole thing off with one pull. Since she was unable to see his actions with her back facing him, she did not have time to brace herself and instead, hit the ground loudly, her back smacking against the concrete. She yelped in pain at the contact, the sting throbbing throughout her whole body.

He did not even ask her to get up again. Instead, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up.

"That hurt you jerk."

"_Shut up,"_ he said loudly into her ear. "I gave you a chance to get up on your own." It was not his fault she did not know what was good for her. If she did, she would stop being disrespectful.

"Why would I listen to you?"

"I own _your_ life and the life of all your stupid useless race."

"You might be blackmailing me but it doesn't mean you own me."

"It's exactly what it means," he cruelly reassured her as he approached his face to hers. "I don't care about what you want. You do as I say or they all die."

"You need me. If you kill them, I won't help."

"Don't mistake your importance, woman. You're not the only scientist in the universe." Yes, it took a while to find her as competent as her but he was not about to tell her that. Plus, all he saw were blueprints, _her father_'s blueprints He had yet to see her at work.

Nobody could be soulless. Nobody could be _that_ cruel as to wipe an entire world into oblivion without a caring. Everyone had feelings, everyone had emotions. He could not such a merciless killer could he? He yet, as she stared into his black onyx eyes, she saw nothing reflect back at her except her own blue eyes. No emotions, only a fire that promised to hunt down everyone she loved and kill them.

She shivered.

And he saw it.

She wanted to scream at him, punch his stupid face until this whole nightmare was all over and he returned her home. But that would never happen. Fine. If she had to accept the fact that she had to work for him, she would. But she would never bow down to him, she would never belong to anyone but herself.

"You don't own me," she replied as she tried to tug herself away from his hold.

He glared at her but said nothing. For a brief moment, he saw something in her eyes that he recognized in his own. _Forced submission_. Though he quickly dismissed it; he was nothing like her and her life was nothing like his. Even the cell he put her in was considered luxury compared to some situations Frieza left him in. _She had it easy_.

"You start your work tonight."

He saw the dark circles under her eyes and she felt fragile under his touch. He also saw the way her eyes kept becoming unfocused. She needed food. Another proof that she was weak; a few days without food and she was worst than ever. He needed her sharp while she built his gravity room; he could not allow any mistake. It was him who would be stuck inside the contraption for hours on end.

"Bring her to the second floor and bring her some food," he said, never looking at her. He fed her because he had to but he would not make her think her life was meaningful.

He released her and turned around.

She would still be in a cage but it was different one. She clearly still had to learn her lesson but he was slowly learning about humans and this setting would not make her productive. Sacrifices had to be made.

Bulma watched him disappear, only taking in his messed up appearance for the first time. Red crimson stains everywhere, torn uniforms. Were was he those past few days? Killing? Earth? _She could not know._ She sighed heavily before someone put a hand on her.

She glared but she knew she could not tore herself away, at least not without injuring herself. At least she had her pride; she did manage to escape their little prison when they left her with nothing. Never underestimate a genius. All they saw was brute strength but they were missing the most important asset.

She would hold on to that.

-F-

Bulma made a decision that day; she was not hungry enough to _indulge_ in whatever it was they brought her and dared to label as food. It was squishy, it was light purple and she wanted nothing to do with it. She forced herself to take a few sips of what she was fairly certain was soup but nothing else.

Her new living quarters were nothing like the room they previously gave her but she could work with it since it was above the _dungeon_. Instead of a door there was an invisible field that kept her locked in. She tried touching it but it nearly sizzled away her index finger. At least she had a view that did not make her feel in a cage.

There was also a bed – a tiny one – along with a sink and toilet (at least it looked like one). Though she was not about to use it; there were no walls to shield her from prying eyes. She did not fail to notice some looks a few of the saiyans gave her. _Considering_ their brute strength, she had a feeling rape was not below them. Then again, she was probably under _some sort _of protection. Nonetheless, nobody was getting a free glance at her body.

And she was bladder shy.

She would jut have to hold it in until she found something better and more private.

"Books, ever heard of them?" she mumbled to herself knowing very well that they could hear her. "Rectangle with words in 'em."

Bulma would go crazy if the only thing she could do was pace around. If at least they brought her to the _damn_ lab. She was not excited at the idea of making _him_ stronger but at least it would keep her occupied.

"You're going to the lab."

At the sound of another being's voice she spun around. She found yet another guard standing in front of her invisible door. He was taller – much taller than Vegeta. His black hair was spread like a palm tree and his eyes were black as coal just like the other saiyans. She was beginning to understand that _variety_ was not something that ran down the saiyans' genes.

Though he was slightly different; there was something in his eyes, something she had not seen in anybody else.

She watched carefully as he pinned in a code and unlocked the door. It slid opened and he made no attempt to get her out. Of course. Even if she ran away they could catch her in half of a second. No point wasting energy she did not even have. She walked out and waited by his side with an annoyed expression plastered over her face. Instead of grabbing her like most did, he simply moved away of her and led the way.

A bit surprised, she followed him. He did not speak but she could not say that she minded. They went through dark halls, covered in portraits. She could only assume they were of the royal family but she could not care enough to look at them. She saw enough of his face and she did not need to be reminded of it. They walked for a few minutes, silence surrounding them.

Finally they came to a halt in front of tall metal door. He pressed his palm to it and a green light scanned it. After a moment, it opened and revealed a large empty space. She stepped in after him, taking in the sight. For a moment, she finally felt at home, she felt in an environment that was not foreign to her. There were tools in sticking out of blue boxes, electronic panels and a bunch of metal scraps laid in a pile in the left corner. The entire room was a bright white, a pure light coming from it.

She ignored the guard's presence and she walked further into the room, admiring the room.

"You were not brought here for sightseeing. Get to work."

She stiffened at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned around and watched him while he leaned against the wall. She noticed he changed his clothes; it was the same uniform but this one was not tattered and ripped with blood stains covering it.

Obviously he would be in here ready to boss her around.

"I can't work with an asshole hovering over my shoulder the whole time."

She saw his chest swell with rage as he walked toward her. "Do not overvalue your life. This is your chance to prove it was worth not killing you despite your vulgar mouth."

Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Listen buddy, I am the most intelligent woman you'll ever meet. I can do anything. I broke out of your little prison."

He was going to learn that he could not keep her locked up. She was fairly certain she could crack his little code that kept her locked in her new little home. Plus, she had to work on her revenge. She did not care how highly he thought of himself; nobody treated Bulma Briefs like a slave.

"Breaking out of a broken down cell is not an achievement."

Her pride and self-confidence was _almost_ admirable. Too bad it was useless and she was weak. Everything about her irritated him. _Blue_. What an annoying color. Those eyes and that hair. Saiyans' hair was rough, black as night and _straight_. Hers looked soft and it just cascaded down her face, framing it. It look just as useless as her. He saw no muscles on her body and her skin was like porcelain, unmarked and unbroken – except for the few injuries she obtained on her way to Vegetasei.

He was pretty strict about that. Nobody was to strike her hard enough to live a mark. She could be easily broken and he still needed her. If harder punishment was required he would take care of it.

"We'll see how well I do with the new one."

Somehow, he had a feeling it was not just a threat but a promise. It was amusing enough for him to let this one slide.

"I thought I was getting a team?"

"Soon." He wanted to see her work first to see if all of her pride was worth having. "Do you need anything else to begin?"

She scanned the area again and shrugged. "I should be fine for now. But I'm gonna need a lot more metal than that."

"You'll get it when you need it."

He could not carry too much material around or Frieza or his minions might begin to be suspicious. It was already hard enough to completely conceal her since he did not know _whom_ he could trust. They were all saiyans but some had their own interest had heart and were two face traitors. There was a reason he kept her in the lower floors or near his chambers; nobody should be lurking around.

She rolled her eyes before approaching the nearest table. She noticed her plans were laid out on the table. She eyed the blueprints and then Vegeta. Was he looking at them? Did he even understand them? She did not ask but the questions burned her lips.

"Begin," he ordered.

She glared at him, letting him know his attitude was not appreciated but she focused on her work nonetheless. This was the reason why she was still alive, the reason why she was snatched away from her family and she was about to show him just how good she was.

He went back to his original position and leaned against the wall again with his arms crossed. "You can leave now Kakarot."

She heard the guard turn around and leave, the door sliding close behind him. Kakarot; so that was his name.

Bulma raised her white sleeves up to her elbows and cracked her fingers before beginning her work. Now she felt alive, now she was in her elements, all thoughts of nightmares, aliens and home chased away from her mind. It was only her and those blueprints.

_Oh _and Vegeta's constant gaze upon her. She tried to ignore it but it pierced her through the core. She felt him staring at every inch of her body, covered or not. He could see through her, through her soul and it bothered her. His stupid senses were starting to piss her off. He was not just staring at her, observing her work. He had this constant predator gaze locked on her.

Why?

He spent his time insulting her, reminding her of how weak she was.

But, _but_ when he locked his eyes on her she felt something rise inside of her and she did not know what it was. Her blood boiled, the pit of her something coiled with a need. A need of what? She could not put her finger on it but it irritated her.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally heard him moving around. It was probably his way of telling her he was leaving because she _knew_ he could be silent. She pinched her lips, trying to keep herself quiet but it was a very difficult feat to accomplish.

He wounded her pride, he threw her around like she was a rag doll put here to do his bidding. He did not know the first thing about her if he thought he could keep walking all over her.

She might not be as strong as him when it came to physical strength but she was better when it came to other aspect.

"I might be weak but I don't need anyone to help me be stronger." She inhaled deeply. "I don't need to be a bully to prove myself. I know I'm good enough that I don't have to prove myself."

Her words cut to the core. She heard his gloves crisped but he did not say anything.

He _walked out_.

And she finally let the breathed out.

Maybe, just _maybe_ that was a heart in there under all that rage, all that muscles.

She shook her head before scoffing and reminding herself of the blood that stained his body. He was a killer, a merciless monster.

Vegeta did not have a heart.

-F-


	3. Part 3

**A/N: **Thank you all for the love and reviews. I'm so glad you're all still reading my stories, I'm really touched. Thank you so much. I meant to update a little sooner but my exams started a little earlier than expected.

**Full Moon Shining Upon Them**

**Part 3**

_Bastard was true to his word_.

Vegeta had indeed kept her in the cell. She had expected to break out of it rather quickly but it had not happen. Mostly because _everything_ she needed to unlock it was on the other side. Though to be fairly honest, it di not bothered her that much. It was not as though she was in it a lot; she only returned there twice so far. Once to nap and once to eat. They did not seem to want her moving around a lot. She spent the last two days – was it two or three? – in the lab, working. She was alone, she had her inventions and Vegeta left her alone. _That part was weird_.

Perhaps he had… prince duties? She did not even know what he was supposed to do all day.

_Not that she cared._

The experience was as terrible as she thought. _Prince_ Vegeta was an ass. She was here under blackmail _but_ the technology was amazing. She did wonders with what she had on Earth but… the power? The possibilities? Here, they were endless. Obviously she could do a little more if she could _read_ this alien language but she was working on it. So what if it took a little longer to build his machine? He was not even around to supervise.

He did give her a team as he promised – although they were not the greatest scientists… there was no way she _could_ do it in three days. Especially since the scraps of motherboard, electrical cable and metals were slow to come by. They had all of these supplies around and yet they could not keep up with her? It made no sense. Vegeta appeared to truly desire the gravity room… why would he not do everything in his power to speed up the process?

Most of her team did not talk to her, probably considering her _too weak_ and not worthy of their time but she did not mind; she liked to work on her own. Plus, she did not need their reassurance; she knew she was much _smarter_ than them. She was only lacking in the physical department which they constantly loved to remind her, especially with the way they hovered around her whenever she was out and about in the castle.

The sound of metal clacking together pulled her out of the thoughts. Bulma raised her head, her blue hair nearly covering her eyes. In front of her was one of her assistant; she was rather tall, with short black hair. _Gine_? She could not remember. Not that anyone introduced themselves. It was Kakarot that presented them to her. At least _he_ talked to her.

Though the silence was nice… and the occasional words from Kakarot filled her day, nothing got her blood pumping like her little verbal spats with Vegeta.

Bulma did her best to not let him get to her but every time he spoke, insults flew out of her mouth. However, it seemed the latest things she told him hurt his ego. _It could_ be the reason behind his scarce appearance rather than his many duties as a prince. It was not her problem; it was his own fault. After all, he could not expect to get away with blackmailing and violence. If he wanted to treat her badly, she could do the same.

_Plus_, she was absolutely certain that he did not have feelings.

Nobody that cold and cruel could have a heart.

"And you dare to call yourself a genius."

The sound of his voice made her blood chill for a moment and then, her cheeks turned red with rage. She turned her head, her blue hair flying all over the place. She furrowed her eyebrows and then dropped the device she was holding. _Just who the hell did he think he was?_

"Listen mister, I'm going as fast as I can with what I have."

"What you are doing is wasting my time." He uncrossed his arms and walked forward, inspecting the surrounding.

He was aware that they had a little less material than planned but… he was expecting more than this. He gave her one of the best scientist team which was not the easiest task. He could not make it too obvious since Frieza might notice. He did not want to attract any unnecessary attention. _She_ was already hard enough to hide. _That blue hair_ of hers was not helping. What an awful color.

"You give me incompetent monkeys and you expect me to work?" she screamed.

She saw his eye twitch at monkey and she felt proud. Apparently his little ego was an easy target.

But she almost changed her mind when he took a step closer with rage shining in his cold charcoal eyes. _She had to stop with that insult_. It set a fire inside of him. Every time she said it he heard another _voice_ pronounce it. That high pitch feminine voice monster.

"_Leave_," he said out loud.

Everyone knew he was _not_ speaking with Bulma. They all set down what they were holding and quietly exited the room. Only one saiyan remained behind.

"You too Kakarot."

There were no need for surveillance. He _could_ handle a little weak human woman. "_Now," _he insisted, his patience slowly running out.

He did not want everyone to leave because he was ashamed or embarrassed of what he was about to do. No, he simply wanted to enjoy this little pleasure all by himself. She enjoyed disrespecting him a little too much and now she was doing it in front of a lot of people. He had enough of Frieza undermining him, making sure he thought he was _nothing_. He was not nothing; he was the Prince of all Saiyans.

Bulma nearly rolled her eyes and then leaned back against the table. _What was it now_?

_Then it all happened fast_.

Before she could even blink or think, all the air was cut off from her lungs. She felt his strong fingers wrap around her throat, squeezing. _Not again, that bastard_. She clutched her hands around his wrist, trying to pry herself free. He would not kill her, he could not. What was the point of this charade?

"_Lettt-go,"_ she managed to say with the last remaining air in her lungs.

"I already warned you; do not overestimate your worth. I will find someone else."

And they had her plans; they could make it without her. Granted it would probably be much longer but he was sure they did not need her. He refused to need someone, he refused to have anyone else hold some sort of power over his head. He would kill anyone would dare to try.

"No-nobody," she slowly felt his grip on her throat lessen. Was he letting her speak? "Nobody c-can do what I can."

For a moment, she thought he believed her. But then, she changed her mind. Vegeta's next move was quite harsh; he smacked her against the table. She felt her warm cheek squish against the cold hard metal table. The pain of the sting spread all the way to her eyes and immediately a few tears rolled down her cheek. _Fucking bastard_.

Her body was bent over the grey marble table, the edge of it digging into her stomach. The pressure only increase when he pushed up against her before laying over her. She could feel all of his muscles, all of strength touching, pressing all over her fragile body. She shivered but this time it was for a different reason. Her toes curls, her chest heaving with an unspeakable desire. His presence was _strong_, forceful.

He bent over causing his breath to tickle the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply – which she could do since his grip on her was now extremely weak. His musk metallic scent filled her nostrils and she pinched her lips together.

Rage; that should be the only feeling brewing inside of him. Instead, he found himself desiring something else. The proximity of their bodies, her exotic features, the scent of her and her fragility; it made him want to do something entirely different than killing her. He wanted to bend her over just a little more and…

_No_.

Not with _that_.

All the stress, all the space travels and _Frieza_ were messing with his mind.

He released the near non existent hold he had on her and walked away. He did not know what this witch vulgar woman was doing, but he would have no part of it. She was a scientist and a _human_; she was actually probably preying on his exhaustion. _Foolish woman_.

Vegeta had the time to take a few footsteps before Bulma rose straight up again. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could hear its pounding in her ears; it was rendering her deaf. He always had a hostile behaviour and she could always tell how little her life meant to him despite the fact that he did actually need her. But this time… his rough, scared fingers almost felt soft against her skin. His touch was strong but… his resolve to kill her seemed weak.

She turned her head to the side and was able to catch a glimpse of his widowed peaked black hair as the white door finished closing behind him. She was now completely alone in the lab – though she expected that Vegeta would send his minions back soon.

Then again…_He was a strange creature_.

-F-

"You call upon me my lord."

"Have you seen him?"

"He returned to the castle as soon as he landed."

"Alone?"

"Alone."

As silence befell, Jeice felt his shoulders stiffened; it was never a good thing when Lord Frieza was silent. His bright orange skin was glistening with a thin layer of sweat as he waited for the next instructions. Lately, Frieza had him follow Vegeta but obviously he was not told why. Problem was, the _Prince_ was a pain in the ass. Even though Jeice was much stronger than Vegeta, the monkey never did as he was told.

Jeice tucked his long white hair behind his ears before he dared to take a step forward. From the corner of his eye he could see that Frieza was slowly swirling the red wine that was in his cup. _He was thinking_.

"That little monkey is up to something, I know it."

Was it the way he was too obedient? Or perhaps it was the determination in his eyes? He was not convinced. However, he did know they needed to keep a close eye on him. Frieza was not foolish enough to think that Vegeta had lost his rebellious heart. The little monkey had simply learned how to _hide_ it. No, Vegeta was not foolish enough to try and make a move against him – since it would cost him his life along with all the lives of his people but… but he was clever for a simple ape.

"Retrieve another member of the ginyu team. Keep a closer surveillance. I want to know everything he does."

"Yes, milord."

-F-

The light of the second sun was shining through the royal chambers while Vegeta stood near the purple and golden drapes. A bit of light reflected upon his bare chest, accentuating his many scars. Saiyans did not use to carry scars. Before Frieza's appearance on their planet they did not spend months stuck on foreign, hostile worlds. Now, it was a regular custom. Because of that, their strong bodies sustained horrible injuries and though they healed, it left marks behind.

It showed he survived everything the monster threw at him. But it also showed that he was _owned_. That thought made him sick to his stomach. Anger flared in his eyes and he violently tucked on the curtain to close it shut; he did not want to see any light. He had not even slept yet.

How could he when all he could think about was that _moment_ with _her_ in that _room_? He had excellent self-control which was proven by the fact that he remained alive to this day. However, it slipped him last night. He turned his head to look at his bed; _empty_. It often was. After all, Frieza had prohibited sex between saiyans. He wanted to control everything including their population. He brought it to a complete halt. No new saiyans was born since he took control.

He was one of the youngest on the planet. Especially since Frieza wiped out all the newborns when he came along.

It brought a lot of rage and a lot of pain. Mates could no longer enjoy each other's bodies; it was forbidden. They had to stay apart while their bond scream for _attention_. It only confirmed that mating should only be done in the rarest cases; it brought trouble. He was supposed to mate someone one day, the next queen to be. That was impossible as long as Frieza was in charge. What was the point of a queen? What was the point of being a Prince?

He was stronger, he was better but he was still on a _leash_.

Until he gained freedom, his title meant nothing. He _meant_ nothing. There was perhaps not greater frustration than that one.

He lived each day to be free. He lived each day under a tyranny.

Vegeta ran his fingers through his widow peaked hair, flattening it down for a moment. He needed to be around her since she could clearly not get any work done without him around. She needed the incentive, the pressure. He would keep more distance and he would stop touching her. He was not going to kill her _yet_, therefor there was no point in almost strangling her.

Though he would have to be a bit subtler in his movements. Lately he felt _watched_. He trusted nobody – _almost nobody_. He did have to trust a few souls with _her_. So far nobody betrayed him. If Frieza knew about the woman, he would have made an appearance. No, he was safe for the time being. Of course, when the project would take shape, he would have to keep the staff to a minimum. Nobody should be able to know what he was planning in there.

And then, he would become a supersaiyan and he would rule again. He would build his throne with Frieza's corpse. He would make sure everyone in the universe would remember he was the greatest warrior. He would shed all the blood, he would take all the worlds, he would rule it all. Nobody would squeeze the life out of him, nobody would shatter his pride again. He would conquer it all to be free of it all.

A knock on his door forced him away from the window, the edge of the curtain lingering in his hand.

"_Prince Vegeta, your father demands a meeting with you_."

His weak, weak father. Vegeta respected him because he had to but it was all pure politeness because of his ranking. _He was responsible for letting Frieza having control_ _over their people_.

"He will wait."

He would most likely go now but he did not enjoy it when he was ordered around.

A heavy sigh rolled off his lips as he grabbed a pair of black spandex pants. He slipped them over his naked body and then slipped on his boots. _A warrior had to be ready at all time_. He refused to leave without his armor. He grabbed a shirt and his armor and put them on as he headed toward the door. He left his room engulfed in darkness as he opened the door.

"Nappa, go check on Kakarot."

The idiot was strong but he had a talent for getting into trouble. He did not want him attracting attention to his _little project_.

Nappa nodded and offered a little bow. He towered over Vegeta by many inches but unlike Vegeta, he had absolutely no hair on his head. Instead, he had a long moustache. In a flash, he was gone. He was one of the few people Vegeta trusted. Nappa was assigned to Vegeta upon his birth. He was older, much older, and his job was to train Vegeta. The King was too busy to do it.

Vegeta watched him disappear before crossing his arms in front of his chest and making his way to the throne room. It used to hold _two thrones_ but since his mother's passing, his Father completely got rid of it. He already had a son, an heir, why would he give himself another weakness, another mate? That was the explanation he gave Vegeta many years ago.

He was not wrong.

Vegeta did not feel as though another should sit on his mother's throne anyway.

She was a worthy warrior and a talented scientist. She was a woman of letter and a woman of battle all in one. _Not that he remembered much about her_. Though it was not necessary; he heard the stories from Nappa.

The castle was silent, the only sound echoing through was his foot hitting the marble floor. He passed through everyone without saying a word and they did not dare to interrupt him. When he finally reached his destination, he found the immense golden doors already wide open. He arched an eyebrow, eyeing it suspiciously, but he kept moving forward nonetheless. _Something was wrong_.

Inside he did not find his father alone. No, instead he was with _Jeice_. Vegeta knew him a little too well; he used to take care of _punishing_ him when Frieza first took control of Vegetasei. Except, Vegeta was stronger now. He could not kill Jeice - not without a good reason – since it would set off Frieza's rage. But now he could hurt him back.

"Father," Vegeta said, announcing his presence.

King Vegeta noticed the lack of bowing but said nothing. He already knew his son was too prideful for his own good. He was lucky Frieza enjoyed playing with them or he would have blasted him away a long time ago. Did he not understand that it was better to play along? Pride was useless when you were dead.

"Jeice will be staying in the castle."

There was no spin he could put on this news that would make his son accept it better. Usually the castle was mostly off limits to Frieza's minions. They would come and go, perhaps stay a few nights to eat everything, but they always left. _Not this time_.

"When is the orange goblet leaving?"

Jeice frowned before taking a step forward. How he would enjoy the next time Vegeta had to be torture. He had the ki blocking handcuffs all ready. Perhaps it was time to add a few scars. Hurt him and let him rot in a cell for a while. It might help his attitude. It might make him angry; especially if he had something planned. After all, it was the reason behind his presence on this rotten planet; he had to find out what Vegeta was doing behind Frieza's back.

"Never. You're my assigned _pet_. Frieza's orders."

Vegeta's fists clenched at his sides. Pet. All dare that ugly alien call him a pet? Had he been wrong? Did someone rat him out? _No,_ no if Frieza knew something, he would not be sending Jeice out of all people. Not that idiot. He was not smart enough to figure out anything. Although that meant he would have to be more careful. He could not go to the lab for a few days. _She_ could not get out of the lab for a few days. Moving her was too risky for the time being.

"If anyone is a pet here, it's _you_, sunburn."

At least it was better him then that _frog_.

"Zarbon is not going to like your attitude."

_He spoke too soon_.

"I thought I might get lonely here watching all the little monkeys dance. Thought I'd bring a friend and Frieza thought it was a great idea."

Zarbon _seemed_ inoffensive; until he lost his prettiness. Then he could become rather deadly. Vegeta had no doubt he could take on Jeice but the two of them? _How_ in the world was he supposed to get his gravity room build now? He could not even bring her _fucking_ materials! He could not go see her and supervise. _Nobody_ could go see her. He would have to pull Kakarot and Nappa away from her. If they went missing from his side, Jeice and Zarbon would go looking for them.

King Vegeta saw Vegeta's eyes turn red with outrage. He did not like this either. There was room for concern when Frieza began to send spies. And this was even worst because they were here for Vegeta. Frieza killed his mate. He did not need him to kill his heir as well. He never shared that part of the story with Vegeta and he never would. He did not want to give his son another reason to hate Frieza; it would get him killed.

"Anything else?" Vegeta inquired between clenched teeth. He needed to get out of here and punch a wall. Maybe destroy a planet.

He had to clear his mind so that he could figure out what to do with that goddamn blue haired woman. And he had to call back his people without attracting attention. _Fucking hell_. Frieza truly had to ruin everything. All the time.

"That's all," Jeice answered in King Vegeta's place. "I'll see you around little monkey," he said as he walked past Vegeta, bumping in his shoulder as he did so.

Vegeta only glared in his father's direction before he left the throne room.

The day had not begun and already he was living a nightmare.

-F-

_He had to be fucking kidding her_.

He did plenty of awful things already, _things she could ultimately deal with, _but this? No, he was pushing it too far! They already covered the part where he understood she needed _food_. Never mind that… did he actually want her to sleep on the floor like a freaking animal? Who did he take her for? She was _not_ a fucking slave! He made her blood boil with rage and her heart skip with wrath.

Once again, Bulma leaned against the table, her legs sore and tired.

There were no windows in the lab which meant it was impossible for her to know how long she had been stuck in there but she knew it was more than a day. The loud growling her stomach was making was proof of that. And that was coming from a girl who spent more than a day stuck in her own lab on Earth without eating or sleeping. If her body was tired it meant it had been a while.

She could not understand why he did this. He had not even brought her any new materials which meant the whole gravity room production was brought to a halt. His team had not shown up in a while either.

She tried everything to get his attention. First she stopped working, then she began speaking badly about him – out loud. When none of that worked, she lost it; she banged on the door. Fortunately for her, she was smart. Once she realized it was not going to work, she stopped. After all, she had to conserve her energy. She had been right. The hunger and the restlessness was making her dizzy.

Bulma had meant to work on some _plan_ on her own but it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus. She was not watched, and clearly he was not coming back for a while – she should take this opportunity to try and find a way to protect herself from them. Who knew when such an opportunity would rise up again?

_Come on Bulma, you can do this_, she thought in an attempt to encourage herself.

She inhaled deeply before turning her body around. She laid her palms flat on the table and inspected her surrounding. What could she use? What could she make to protect herself against them? They were aliens! She did not know anything about them. Though they did look humans. Perhaps she could…assume they had some resemblance? If only she could analyze their DNA…

_Ki._ Perhaps saiyans used it as well? She knew a bit about that; she did some research. If they worked the same, she might have a shot. All she had to do was invent some device to control or block their ki. Problem was, could she do that with what she had now? _She had to try_.

Though she would have to be careful. Blocking one of their ki would not save the planet or her family. But if the situation turned sour, she could protect herself. After all, she knew they might kill her at the end and never keep up their end of the bargain. If she could get the device on the prince… it would be her bargaining chip.

_Yes, she had to do this_.

It was his own fault; he should have been there. He kept underestimating her and it would cost him.

She wrapped her arms around everything on the table, gathering it in the middle. She managed to escape his little cell when she had nothing. She could do something with all this scrap. She was not Bulma Briefs, the most beautiful and greatest genius in the world for nothing. She exhaled loudly, ignoring the growling in the stomach, the ache in her muscles and the heaviness of her eyelids.

Her fingers were tingling, because of her lack of sugar and tremendous efforts, but she managed to wrap them around every cable, every scrap. Her blue eyebrows were furrowed, her lips were pinched so hard that they turned white and her tongue was twisted in her mouth as she focused her entire body to finish the task at end.

She cut herself a few times, blood dripping from her finger unto the table. She was too distracted by the pounding in her head to even notice it. She kept working, sometimes the pieces slipping through her now wet fingers. After a while, she did manage to get some pieces to stick together and she had gathered a few cables together.

Moments passed before she had to let go of everything. Bulma tried to grasp at the table but her slippery hands missed it and instead she found herself on her knees on the ground. Her light-headedness allowed her to not notice just how close she came to banging her head on the edge of the table.

_She was thirsty_.

Luckily for her, there was water in the lab. Of course, she went through most of it while he kept her prisoner. She was down to about one bottle. She meant to keep it –especially since she did not know when he was coming back and _there was no bathroom_. It was only when she thought about it that her bladder was begging for release. Should she drink it? Should she risk it?

Her throat was beginning to get raspy and it was burning with a ache. Her lips were dry and it did not matter how many times she ran her tongue over them, it did not change anything. Her tongue was like paste and the inside of her mouth felt like it was cotton. She swallowed, even though it hurt and decided she would wait a bit longer.

Her bladder could not possibly handle more without being emptied.

That bastard. She would give him a piece of her mind when he would return. Nobody treated her like that. Seriously! How was she supposed to work on his gravity room if she was dead?! _Not that she would die_. She would not give him that satisfaction. If she had to go down, he was going down with her. She was not dying any other way.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her face with her hands. Maybe a nap would be beneficial? Though she did not like the idea of being alone here and so vulnerable. It _would_ pass the time though. And conserve a bit of energy. Though she might wake up with a bigger headache and more confused. Was she willing to take that risk?

Her body made the decision for her when her eyelids remained closed despite her best efforts to open them. _Maybe just for a minute_. She shifted her body around so that she could lean her back against the leg of the table. She let all of her weight rest upon it while her arms hung limp by her side.

She let herself drift to sleep with one thought repeating in her head; _she was not going to die here_.

-F-

_Bright light_.

Was it a tunnel? Was it _the_ tunnel of light?

Bulma's mind was extremely fuzzy when she tried to open her eyes. Unfortunately, she could not see anything except the blinding light. She tried to lift her arms to shield herself from it but she found that something was holding them back. She tugged and tugged but they stayed locked by her side. She groaned before resigning herself and keeping her eyes shut.

"She will be fine."

Who's face was that?

"Weak human."

_She knew that voice_.

Her indignation was stronger than anything else and once more she opened her eyes. At the same time, the light was pulled away and she was able to see more clearly even though her vision stayed hazy. In front of her, kneeling down, was Gine. Behind her, there was Vegeta, standing in his usually pose with his arms crossed in front of his chest. _She hated him_.

"I c-" She meant to finish yelling her insults but her throat was too raspy.

Gine appeared to detect it since she brought a glass of water to her lips. _Oh right_ her arms did not work. Why again? Bulma was not given a time to answer her questions since instead, she drank the water. She meant to go slow but her body was craving the clear liquid and she downed the whole thing in a few seconds.

She finally looked down at her arms only to see that she had IVs plugged in. They were feeding her? A small panic formed in the pit of her stomach; how long was she left alone in the lab?

That new realization only served to increase her wrath. She snapped her head up and scolded at Vegeta. "_You _almos—t killed me!"

"You should be stronger," he said, turning his head to the left.

He should not even be here. Though he had to make sure himself that she was alive. He tried to come sooner or at least to send someone but those damn idiots were on his trail at all times; it was like he had 3 shadows. To top it all off their hearing was as good as his; if he spoke to anyone, they would know. It took a lot of man power to lose them long enough to come here. Obviously he could not stay too long or they would look for him and they might find the lab.

Time was of the essence.

"Gine, you will remain here with her."

She was a scientist. Nobody would notice she was missing. She could more easily leave the lab and retrieve a few needed items for the woman. They managed to carry a bit of scraps but it was nothing she could really use. _His plans were delayed yet again_.

"Listen mister, you're not leaving me here again."

He scoffed; she could not order him. He ordered _her_. "You will do as you are told."

"I'm not staving again."

"Food will be provided."

Saiyans could do a long amount of time without food. Humans were so terribly weak. Completely useless.

"I have nothing to work with," she reminded him, her tone filled with hatred.

She did not want to listen to him. She wanted to get up and scream at him until she lost her voice. Unfortunately she was not even sure she could get up at the moment. Once she recovered, he would know what a mistake it was to mess with Bulma Briefs. Now more than ever she wanted to finish her little ki controlling device. She wanted to see him down on his knees.

"You'll work with what you have."

"If you want a GR for little chimpanzees fine but even you're too tall for that."

His eyes narrowed at the insult. If there was one thing he did not like was when someone spoke about his height.

He moved Gine out of the way and bent down to grab Bulma. He put his hands on her shoulders and yanked her in a standing position. His forcefulness caused the tube to be snatched away from her arms and she winced at the pain that throbbed through her upper limbs.

"You're the genius, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"You're a prince, why can't you do what you want?"

He was not going to tell her. This weak creature did not deserve to know how much power someone had over him. She could not know _he_ had a weakness. It was for him, for his people to know, not her.

"It is none of your concern."

It was a conflicting situation. The fastest she built it, the faster she had a chance to go home. But… once it was build, nothing would stop him. She knew what the GR would do to someone like him. He would be unstoppable. He already was. Unless… he was not? There was something – someone that made him want to be more powerful.

Was it why he could not carry around all the material he wanted? Though he was the prince. This was _his_ planet… Unless… there was puzzle piece she was missing.

"You can't."

He frowned. She was supposed to be a genius, did she not know it was better for her own good if she stopped asking questions?

"I can do what I want."

"Then do it."

She was challenging him, she was challenging his authority. Nobody did that. Except Frieza and his little favourites. Everyone else respected him, did as he said. It bothered him, it created a rage pulsing within him. She made his blood boil and she managed to rise a reaction out of him every time. She made his mask fell. _He did not like it_.

"Or maybe I'll get rid of the annoyance," he answered as he brought her closer to him.

Her feet were grazing the ground as her breasts touched his chest. She held her breath as his thumbs began to dig into her flesh. Pain flashed through her but she hid it. She was slowly learning to hide a lot since her arrival on Vegetasei.

"If you wanted me dead, you would have let me die."

He should have. He always would have. Yet, when he found her on the ground he decided to let her live. Because he needed her to build the GR. That was the excuse. The one he always gave. _This woman_. She insulted him, his pride, she was weak. She was everything he hated, everything he despised.

Why could he not end her insignificant life?

He needed her to be done and gone. He wanted her off his planet. He never wanted to see her or her blue locks ever again.

"You'll finish this," he said as he dropped her to the ground.

Her behind hit the cold floor at a fast speed. The impact was too much and she yelped in pain.

"You'll get what you need."

She would not judge him, she would not underestimate him like Frieza was. She would not win, nobody would win. Only him.

Then, she would leave and he would be free of her.

That would be his greatest victory.

-F-


End file.
